Secret Lovers, a bolinora story
by Moniqueeee
Summary: The seventeen-year old Jinora and the twenty-three-year old Bolin started to hang out a year ago, now the two are are a happy couple, but no one knows about the two yet, but that's about to change.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey there, little bookworm." Bolin sat down next to Jinora and stole her book out of her hands. "Can I get my book back Bolin?" she asked a little annoyed by her boyfriend. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking, _kiddo._" Said Bolin, trying to get a reaction from Jinora, who just was holding her hand out for her book. "Okay, what's wrong?" Bolin asked, still holding Jinora's book. "You won't get your book back unless you tell your boyfriend what's going on." He said pulling Jinora to his chest. "Why am I even dating you?" Jinora said, though she had a small smile on her face. "C'mon, you know you can tell me." Bolin said. Jinora sighed. "My dad and I had an argument. Mostly, because he still acts like I am a ten-year old, instead of a seventeen year old and according to him it's far to dangerous for a girl my age to go to the city on my own." Jinora explained to Bolin. "So, you're sitting in the middle of the park in the city after a fight with your father, about going to the city? Sounds logical." Bolin said, still holding Jinora to his chest. "I just needed to get away from Air Temple Island." Jinora whispered, while she was intertwining her fingers with his. "I am just scared that he will notice that I'm gone, and when that happens … I don't even want to think about that." Jinora said. Bolin rubbed Jinora's arms. "It'll be fine, trust me." He said, but he was also scared for the Airbending master. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if Tenzin found out about Jinora and him.

The couple sat there under a tree in the park until the sun was down. Jinora sighed. "I think I have to get back." She said while she and Bolin stood up. "Are you going to be fine, or do I have to come with you?" Bolin asked, striking over Jinora's hair. "It's probably better that I go alone. You know, in case anyone ... Sees us." Jinora said carefully, staring into his eyes. "You're probably right. Like always, really." Bolin said with a smile on his face. "So, I'll see you around soon right?" Bolin asked. "As soon as I can." said Jinora, while she put her arms behind his neck. "I can't wait." he answered, and he placed his hands on Jinora's hips, and he gave her a kiss. "I should really go" Jinora said, Bolin nodded and he let her go. "I love you, Jinora." he said, as he watched Jinora opening her glider. She smiled at Bolin "I love you too."she said, after that she flew away, back to Air Temple Island. Bolin kept watched the airbender girl, until she wasn't more than just a dot in the sky. After that he went home and he couldn't wait until he saw her again, just like couldn't wait to see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Jinora landed on the roof of her room, she climbed into her room, where Ikki had been waiting on Jinora's bed. "Sooo.. Where have you been?" Ikki said, raising one eyebrow. "Nowhere. Ikki, what are you doing in my room?" Jinora said trying to keep neutral, while her heart was rasing, what did Ikki know? "Waiting for you, I saw you fly away." Ikki answered with a smile on her face. "I just flew around for a while, no big deal. Can you go away now?" Jinora was hoping that Ikki would buy that, but like always, her little sister didn't believe it for one second. "I see you don't want to say it to me, maybe you'd like to say it to Dad?" Ikki said. That evil little brad, Jinora thought.  
"No! Why do you care anyway?" Jinora's heart was going way to fast, Ikki could probably hear it. "You are my sister and I'm curious. Should I call dad? I think he likes to know where his daughter went, while he thought she was reading in her room..." answered Ikki "So, what will it be?" "Fine, I was reading in the park." Jinora answered throwing her book onto her bed. Ikki stared at her "You're not telling me everything." she concluded. "What are you trying to hide?" "I told you the truth!" Jinora said to her defense. "I didn't say you were lying, Jinora. You are keeping something out, and I'll found out what." Ikki said while opening the door "Da-" Ikki started to scream, but Jinora pulled Ikki away from the door and she kept her hand in front of Ikki's mouth. "I'll tell you, but please, tell no one. Not dad, not mom, not Meelo. Deffinetly not Meelo. And don't even think about telling Rohan or one of the acolytes." Jinora said, pushing Ikki on the bed, she closed the door en went to sit next to her sister. "I was in the park in the city.." Jinora started, she whispered the last part of the sentence "With Bolin." Jinora stared at her feet, scared for the reaction on her sister. "Bolin? As in Earthbender? As in Mako's brother?" Ikki said with disbelief. "Yes, we are talking about that Bolin." Jinora said, Ikki started to giggle. "Are you two together? Like, together together?" Ikki whispered, her eyes were shining. Jinora nodded and Ikki's eyes widened. "O my God! And No one knows?" Ikki said, a little bit to loud. "Keep it down will you? You are the only one who knows, and we are trying to keep it that way! For now at least." Jinora said with a blush on her face.  
Ikki wanted to say something else, but their dad interrupted by opening the door. "Ikki, you should go to your own room, it's bedtime." the old Airbender said, Ikki nodded and ran off to her own room. "Goodnight Jinora, goodnight Daddy" Ikki said before disappearing into her room. Jinora still sat on her bed "Goodnight Daddy." Jinora said, "Goodnight Jinora" Tenzin answered and he turned around. "No, actually, Jinora can I speak with you?" he said, walking into his daughters room, closing the door. "Er, sure. Is something wrong?" Jinora asked carefully. "I just wanted to apologize, for my behaviour tonight. You are right, you aren't ten anymore." Tenzin said, looking at his daughter. "I sometimes forget that you aren't that little girl anymore, but I want you to know that I'll always see you as my little girl, no matter what. And you can tell and ask me anything, you know that right?" Tenzin concluded his story. "Of course I know that daddy." Jinora said, with a fake smile on her face and she hugged her father. "I love you." she said. "I love you too, Jinora. Goodnight." Tenzin said as he kissed Jinora on her cheek and he left her room. Jinora closed the door and let herself fall onto her bed. "I can tell him anything, but he will probably freak out once he finds out about Bolin and me." she muttered to herself.


End file.
